A QUICK shot for the ride!
by chordoverstreetfanactic
Summary: Random Drabbles of Quick. you dont have to read them in order! Summary's not the best but please read and review! : please and thank you xoxox :
1. Coming Home

_**Hey Guys, this isn't an actual story there just drabbles. I tend to get a few Quick ideas but there only good as one-shots. I don't think I'm capable of writing a Quick story, which kinda sucks. But I thought why not let all my Quick feelings in this. All of them will be different and one-shots unless told otherwise. It won't be updated frequently; it will be updated if I get an idea. So, I will update when I have an idea. It could be once a week. Or once every three weeks, depends I what I see or think about.**_

_**dont be afraid to tell me how i cant make my quick one-shots better! i wanna get better so please dont be afraid!**_

_**iltalics- flashback**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Quinn arrived at the airport she was an hour early. She decided to take a seat while she waited. It was a warm August day; she was dressed in a blue sundress and a pair of wedges. Quinn's hair was rapidly growing back and it was now at her shoulder. She had cut it twice since college graduation but this time she decided to let it be and grow. As she sat in the chair and looked around the airport she saw people leaving for family vacations, business trips and just regular trips. But when she turned more to her left she saw a young man and women hugging. The man was in uniform while the woman was dressed casually. They were holding each other tight as tears streamed down their faces. They were saying goodbye; they Puck and Quinn 4 years ago.

_College was starting soon and everyone was going school shopping. Quinn had just come back from a shopping trip with Mercedes when she saw Puck sitting in his car in her driveway. He looked trouble or as if something was bothering him._

"_Babe, what are you doing here?" says Quinn coming up to his car with bags in her hand and a smile on her face._

"_Hey, can we talk?" asks Puck deciding not to answer Quinn's question_

"_Yeah, of course" says Quinn with a worried look on her face. Puck gets out of the car and helps Quinn carry her bags. They enter the house while Quinn is asking Puck a question._

"_Did you got school shopping yet?" asks Quinn_

"_No" says Puck_

"_Why, not your miss all the good stuff. You better hurry" says Quinn giving Puck a small smile but notices that he doesn't smile back_

"_Puck, baby what's wrong?" asks Quinn_

"_I didn't go school shopping because I'm not going to school…I joined the Army" says Puck._

Quinn remembered that day like it was yesterday. She hated those four words with utter passion; those four words nearly broke her. When she found out she nearly had a heart attack and was having trouble breathing. She was so upset that he didn't talk about this first with her before he did it, but she soon realize that he was an adult and he was allowed to make his own decision even if she didn't agree with them. She thought hearing those four words was bad saying goodbye to him was worst.

_Puck and Quinn and the rest of the gang arrived at the airport. Puck was in full uniform_; _he looked different. His Mohawk was gone and his scruffy beard that was coming in was gone. He looked like a different person. This was Puck, this was Noah._

_Noah would be boarding his plane in the next 30 minutes so he began to say his goodbyes. He started with Finn._

"_I'm gonna miss you" says Noah_

"_I'm gonna miss you too man" says Finn pulling Noah into a man hug_

"_You still my best friend?" asks Noah_

"_Always" replies Finn pulling away from the hug_

"_My Hot Little Jewish American Princess" says Noah giving her a small smile._

_A single tear falls from Rachel's face "Please be careful!" she says pulling Noah into a hug_

"_I will" says Noah_

"_Blaine I'm gonna miss you" says Noah_

"_I'm gonna miss you, too take care" says Blaine_

"_You are officially one of the bravest people I know….I'll miss you" says Kurt as his eyes water up_

"_Miss you too Kurt" replies Noah_

"_Be safe Puck" says Tina holding back tears_

"_I will" _

"_I'll miss you man" says Mike_

"_Miss you too… you guys better have like 3 kids by the time I come back" says Noah pointing a Mike and Tina and everyone couldn't help but crack a smile_

"_Don't forget to take care of Santana, Brit" says Noah_

"_I never do… be careful" says Brittany_

"_I will" says Noah_

"_Make sure you show them how we do it in Lima Heights Adjacent" says Santana a two tears stream from her face_

_Noah couldn't help but chuckle "I will, I'll miss you Satan"._

"_I'll miss you too" replies Santana_

_Noah gets to Mercedes and she as dry tear streaks on her face and more tears coming. Mercedes immediately hugs Noah without saying anything._

"_Please be careful… we…Quinn needs you…she needs you to come back home" says Mercedes as her voice cracks_

"_I will, and I'll be back" says Noah_

"_Puck, be safe and be careful…I'm gonna miss you" says Sam_

"_I'm gonna miss you too" says Noah pulling Sam into a hug._

"_Will you guys take care of Quinn for me?" asks Puck _

"_Of course, we got your back man" says Sam_

_Puck finally turned to Quinn, she was in a white sundress staring at Puck blankly. Noah motions her to come here and she does. Puck pulls her into a hug and they hold each other tight. As soon had Quinn opened her eyes for the first time while in Pucks grasp tears instantly began to stream down her face. As each second went by Quinn began to cry harder. And hearing Quinn cry formed tears in Puck's eyes._

"_Baby I love you" says Puck_

"_I love you too" says Quinn has her voice cracks. They both pull away from the bug and look into each other's eyes._

"_Lucy Quinn Fabray I love you. You hear me I love you and I am coming back. I am coming back. When I come back I'm gonna me you Mrs. Puckermen. I don't want you to give up on me okay. I need you to be the strong women that you are. I need you to do this for me. Please, please, please don't give up on me" says Noah as tears stream down his face._

_Quinn is crying hard, her eyes are red and puffy and she had the sniffles and the hiccups._

"_O-okay *hiccup* I-I will b-be s-s-trong *hiccup* f-f-f-for y-you. I l-love y-you *hiccup* so m-much" says Quinn struggling to talk_

_Puck instantly crashes his lips into hers. The kiss was strong yet gently, powerful, passionate, and wanting. Puck kissed Quinn as hard as he could, he put all his energy into that one last kiss._

Quinn looked at her watch and she had about 30 minutes left until he would arrive. She fiddled with her fingers as she waited. She didn't know how long she would have him. This wasn't the first time that that he had come back. He would sometimes get put on leave, but the longest time he was ever on leave was four days. She was hoping she would get at least a week with him. To touch him, love him, be in his arms, smell his sent, listen to his heartbeat just this one time, that's all she wanted.

"Quinnie" says a familiar voice

Quinn turns around and sees the gang

"Mercedes, guys what are you doing here?" says Quinn. The gang usually stayed back her place until she brought him back but for some reason they were here.

"We came for support" says Rachel

"Thank you" says Quinn giving her a small smile

"That's what we're here for" says Tina

They all continued to wait. When Quinn checked her watch again she saw this it was only a matter of time before he came. Quinn jumped out of her seat and began trying to look for him on her tippy toes. It was no use she couldn't see him. She continued to wait and 10 minutes passed and he still hadn't come yet. She saw a few other guys' uniform but none of them were her guy. She looked at the guys that were coming home, one man had his wife run and jump into his arms while another guys had his wife and his little daughter run to him. Quinn began to get worried; she began to think maybe something happen. She was hoping and praying he was alright. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. When she opened them she saw a familiar figure standing in the distance. He was tall, tan, muscular and was in full cameo uniform. He looked up and through his hat she saw the big beautiful hazel eyes. The eyes she fell in love with, she knew those eyes anywhere. In that slip second excitement came over her body and happy tears began to stream down her face. Quinn dropped her purse on the ground not taking her eye of the hazel eyed man, and then she slowly took off her wedge still not taking her eyes off of him. She stood there and took in the moment and the feels she felt than she instantly began to sprint towards her man. She victoriously averted from bumping into anyone while she sprinted. When she got close she jumped into his arms and wrapped legs around his waist. Once she was in his arms the lips immediately touched not missing a beat.

The kiss was strong yet gentle. It was commanding and breathe taking and without a doubt an innocent kiss turned into a breathe taking French kiss. The kiss that felt like hours finally ended and they pulled apart.

"I Love you Noah Puckerman" says Quinn as more happy tears stream down her face

"I love you Quinn Fabray" says Puck taking his thumb and wiping her tears away.

With his backpack on his back he carried Quinn bridal style back to her shoes and purse. They both a goofy dopey smiles plasted on their face.

"Hey Puck!" yells Santana

Puck looks up and sees the gang and there all waving with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Guys" says Puck putting Quinn down and giving all of them hugs.

"How long are you home for dude?" asks Finn with his arm around Rachel

Quinn began to brace herself for the answer she was about hear; she was hoping it was a day to two. If she could have it her way she would make him stay home and never go back but she knew that was close to never happening.

"Well, actually I'm home for good" says Puck

Quinn's face shoots up and looks at Puck

"Are you serious?" asks Mike

"Yeah, guys I'm done. I'm home for good" says Puck with a smile on his face.

"That's great, congratulation's!" says Mercedes

"Quinn, are you okay?" asks Tina

Quinn was in a state of shock, she couldn't believe this was happening her dream was coming true, or maybe this was a dream. Was it a dream? If so, this is a cruel dream; worst dream ever! Her man was home, he was hers forever now. He wasn't gonna leave her again…ever!

"Babe, are you okay?" asks Puck

"Yeah, I'm just so happy. I'm speechless" says Quinn

Puck pulled Quinn to his side and kisses the top of her head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night; Puck's first night home in Quinn's apartment they were curled up in bed. Puck had his hands wrapped around Quinn, you would think he was never gonna let her go.

"I missed this smell so much" says Puck

"What smell?" asks Quinn

"The way you smell…your shampoo…your body wash…your lotion…your perfume, I miss it all" says Puck

"I miss your warmth, I love this right now. You holding me tight, like your never gonna let go. And I don't ever want you to let me go" says Quinn

"I want, I never will as long as I have this ring in my hand" says Puck

"Ring, what ri-"says Quinn but his cutoff by her thoughts.

Puck turns Quinn over so she is now facing him and looking at him.

"Quinn, 4 years ago before I went on that plane to war I made a promise to you, and I intend on keeping that promise if you let me. Four years ago a said _I'm gonna make you Mrs. Puckerman _. And that's exactly what I wanna do. Quinn Fabray I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you forever! Quinn Fabray will you do me the honor of becoming Quinn Puckermen?" asks Puck

"Of, course. Yes! A million times yes!" says Quinn while Puck places the ring on her left finger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**THAT'S IT! THAT'S MY FIRST ONE SHOT FOR MY DRABBLES OF QUICK. THERE'S A CHANCE I MIGHT TAKE "I GET LONELY" AND "DRRITY" AND PUT THEM IN THE DRABBLES TO MAKE MY STORIES MORE ORGANIZE AND ALL THAT! ANYWHO I HOPED YOU ALL LIKED IT! I ENJOYED TYPING IT! PLEASE REIVEW! I WANT TO KNOW HOW I DID. DON'T LEAVE MY STORY WITHOUT REIVEWING PLEASE!**_

_**THANKS FOR READING**_

_**Sorry for any errors I missed!**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	2. I Get Lonely

_**Okay guys, this story was already on my page I'm just adding it to my drabbles to make everything more organize and everything. So please review and it would really be smart to watch the music video of the song a little before to read the fic or at least before she performs the song in the story.**_

_**song- I get lonley: Janet Jackson**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~chordoverstreetfanactic**_

_**Italics is Quinn or Puck thinking. **_

Everyone was sitting in the choir room waiting for glee to start; they were all having conversations with each other except one person. Finn and Rachel were of course talking; Sam and Mercedes were pretty close to each other talking with smiles on their face. Quinn was happy her soul sister was happy again. Klaine and Brittana were having a conversation. And Mike and Tina were talking to Sugar and Artie. Quinn looked over to her right and saw Puck sitting there not talking to anyone; she began to think.

_Is Puck okay? He's not talking to anyone, that's not like him. Maybe something is bothering him. I miss him. I wish things were back how they were with me and him. Don't get me wrong Puck's not perfect and I don't want him to be, but I did realize something in that car accident. I belong with Puck and no one else. We argue and fight but what couple doesn't? There is one thing I know for sure, it's time for me to get my man back. I just need a little help._

Mr. Shue walked in and started talking about Nationals. When glee club was over; Quinn invited all the girls over for a sleepover, she told them that she needed their help with something and they all cancelled there Friday night dates and decided to have a girls night at Quinn's.

The girls all arrived at Quinn's by 6:30 and they were all in Pj's eating Pizza and watching a movie by 8:00.

As Tina is doing Quinn's toenails she says;

"Quinn, what did you want our help with?" says Tina

"OH… that's right! My plan!" Quinn says with a happy look on her face.

"Oh god, a plan for what?" says Rachel seeming unsure already

"My plan to get Puck back" Quinn says with a big smile.

Everyone looks at her with shock.

"What?" says Quinn is a confused look.

"Well, its bout damn time!" says Santana with a smile on her face

"Yeah Quinnie, you and Puck should have patched things up awhile ago" says Mercedes.

"Yeah, I always thought you two made a cute couple and beautiful children" says Rachel with a smile.

"Thanks Rach" says Quinn with a soft smile.

"I wanna hear this plan, what is it?" says Mercedes.

"Well…." Says Quinn going off about her plan.

After Quinn explains her plan.

"So, Mercedes I would love for you to do my hair, and Santana the make-up queen, would you please do my make-up. Tina and Brittney, I would love if you guys would perform with me. And Rachel…I would really like if you…helped me….with…my singing" says Quinn

"Oh My God really?" says Rachel with a happiness in her voice.

"Yes, I wanna sound perfect and I wanna hit every note, I know you can handle the job" says Quinn.

"Awww thanks Quinn. I won't let you down" says Rachel

"Good" says Quinn.

Over the months of their senior year; Rachel and Quinn relationship got better. Quinn was tired of not being her friend or at least getting along with her. Quinn made admens with Rachel and their friendship was getting stronger and stronger each day.

"So, are the rest of you down to do it?" says Quinn

"Hell yeah, you know were down, but I know you want Kurt and Blaine to help with the outfits?" says Mercedes.

"Yes!" says Quinn

"Will call them; we got your back Quinn" says Santana.

Quinn the girls, Kurt and Blaine worked on the plan all weekend and were ready for it to happen by Monday after school.

xxxXxxx

After school Monday came in a flash, all the guys were in the choir room waiting for glee to start.

"I wonder were the girls are?" says Artie rolling into the choir room

"They've been acting weird today, especially Quinn" says Finn

"Yeah, I have barely seen Tina today" says Mike.

"There up to something" says Sam.

"Were about to find out" says Puck as walks into the class room.

"Hey guys' the girls have a number they wanna do in the auditorium" says Mr. Shue.

The guys nod and start walking to the auditorium.

With the girls in the Auditorium.

"I'm nervous. What if he doesn't like it?" says Quinn.

"Are you crazy, this performance is beyond good and sexy, he'll love it." Says Santana putting the finishing touches on Quinn's make-up.

Quinn smiles.

"Showtime" says Blaine.

Quinn, Brittney, and Tina get in there places and wait for the curtain to rise.

When the curtain rises they stand in silences for 5 seconds and Janet Jackson's "I Get Lonely" begins to blast through the speakers. Quinn being Janet is in the middle and Tina and Brittney were her back-up vocals and dancers. The three of them did there performance close to the video has possible, and did all the choreography from the video in their performance. The intro ends and Quinn begins to sing her heart out.

_**I get so lonely,  
Can't let just anybody hold me  
You are the one that lives in me, my dear  
Want no one but you**_

_**Sittin here with my tears**_  
_**All alone with my fears**_  
_**I'm wonderin if I have to do**_  
_**Withoutcha**_  
_**But there's no reason why**_

_**I fell asleep late last night**_  
_**Cryin like a newborn child**_  
_**Holdin myself close**_  
_**Pretendin my arms are yours**_  
_**I want no one but you**_

_**[CHORUS (2x)]**_

_**I still remember to the day**_  
_**In fact is was a 3rd Monday**_  
_**You came along to be the one for me**_  
_**Now I'm alone**_

_**Sittin here by the phone**_  
_**Call and say that you're okay**_  
_**So that I'll have the chance**_  
_**To beg you to stay**_  
_**I want no one but you**_

In the middle of the performance Puck realizes the song is about him sense Quinn is keeping eye contact with him so far throughout the whole song.

_Wow, Q looks great. I can't believe she's singing a song to me. We've been through a lot and I will always have feeling for her. I just hope this is for real, because I'm done playing games with her._

_**[CHORUS (4x)]**_

_**Gonna break it down**_  
_**Break it down, break it down**_  
_**Gotta break it down**_  
_**Break it down, break it down**_  
_**Whoa**_

_**You know**_  
_**That I know**_  
_**That I get so lonely thinking of you**_  
_**Oh-hooh**_  
_**Noowhoahooo. . .**_

_**[CHORUS (4x)]**_

When the song ends Tina, Brittney, and Quinn are in there end pose and they hold it for 5 seconds so everyone can applaud them. After the applaud Puck runs on stage and goes up to Quinn.

"Hi" says Quinn

"Hey" says Puck.

"What did you think?" says Quinn

"Was that true?...did you mean it?" says Puck

"Every word" says Quinn looking him in the eyes.

"You really think about me?" says Puck

"All the time" says Quinn

"Are you sure you want this?" says Puck.

"More than anything" says Quinn

"Why?" says Puck

"Because….I care about you more than I do myself. You're always on my mind all the time. And I made a mistake by letting us fall apart and not trying to make us work. And if someone asked me what is one thing I would not take back from my life I would say you and Beth. You two made my life better and I would never regret you guys." Says Quinn.

Puck smiles.

Puck pulls Quinn into an embrace and kisses her passionately; the glee club cheers.

"I love you" says Puck

"Yeah?" says Quinn with a big smile

"Yeah, Especially now" says Puck.

Quinn smiles bigger and has a sparkle in her eye

"I love you too" says Quinn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Review! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Sry for any errors I missed**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**~chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	3. I Stay In Love

_**Hey everyone, I'm bored so I thought why not write a Quick one-shot. Every time this sing comes on a imagine Quinn singing it to Puck so …. Yeah! Here's the fic.**_

_**It takes place after Quinn found out Puck was fooling around with Santana in Season 1 while there were babysitting.**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**and review**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

It had been a week since her and Puck had babysat together, that very week had been hell. She hurt, she trusted and really believed that Puck was gonna be there for him and their children, but he just went back to his old ways. She had to admit that breaking up with Finn and telling him the truth was the best thing she had ever done. She would have hated for him to find out not from her and drastic things to happen. Plus she hated lying to him. At the time she wanted Finn to be the father of her baby, but it was time for Quinn to grow up and face reality; Noah Puckermen was the father of her baby.

After all the shitty week she went through of crying and hating that Puck was still in his old ways; she was still in love with him. Quinn might have been known as a tease but she wouldn't just sleep with anyone. Weeks ago she would have hate to admit it but she cared for Puck; she cared. She cared more then he would ever know. But she wasn't that girl anymore. Everyday Quinn was changing, becoming a better person, getting her priories together; she was becoming a role model for her baby. Quinn didn't want her baby to be nothing like how she was 3 months ago. Quinn was changing but she needed support, and who better then the person that made this baby with her.

A week of hurt was enough; Quinn was ready to tell Puck how she felt about him and lay it all out for him to see. It was time to put the ball in his court. Quinn showed up to glee and sat in between Mercedes and Brittany. Mr .Shue came in and started class. Quinn stopped Mr. Shue before he got deep into today's lesson and asked if she would sing something. Mr. Shue nodded and Quinn stood up and went to the front of the glee club. She looked at Brad to start and he did.

_**Oh baby**_

_**Baby, I stay in love with you**_

Quinn grips the mic stand hard and makes eye contact with Puck. She looked him dead in his hazel eyes so she makes herself clear about how she feels.

_**Dying inside 'cause I can't stand it**_

_**Make or break up**_

_**Can't take this madness**_

_**We don't even really know why**_

_**All I know is baby**_

_**I try and try so hard**_

_**To keep our love alive**_

_**If you don't know me at this point**_

_**Then I highly doubt you ever will**_

_**I really need you to give me**_

_**That unconditional love I used to feel**_

_**It's a mistake if we just erase it**_

_**From our hearts and minds and I know**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**We said let go**_

_**But I kept on hanging on**_

_**Inside I know it's over**_

_**You're really gone**_

_**It's killing me**_

_**'cause there ain't nothing**_

_**That I can do**_

_**Baby, I stay in love with you**_

_**And I keep on telling myself**_

_**That you'll come back around**_

_**And I try to front like "Oh well"**_

Puck looks down and is disappointed in himself; he feel ashamed for the way he made Quinn feel.

_**Each time you let me down**_

_**See I can't get over you now**_

_**No matter what I do**_

_**But baby, baby**_

_**I stay in love with you**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na**_

_**Baby, I stay in love with you**_

_**It cuts so deep**_

_**It hurts down to my soul**_

_**My friends tell me**_

_**I ain't the same no more**_

_**We still need each other**_

_**When we stumble and fall**_

_**How we gonna act**_

_**Like what we had**_

_**Ain't nothin' at all now**_

_**Hey, what I wanna do is**_

_**Ride shotgun next to you**_

_**With the top down like we used to**_

_**Hit the block**_

_**Proud in the SUV**_

_**We both know our heart is breaking**_

_**Can we learn from our mistakes**_

_**I can't last one moment alone**_

_**Now go I know**_

_**We said let go**_

_**But I kept on hanging on**_

_**Inside I know it's over**_

_**You're really gone**_

_**It's killing me**_

_**'cause there ain't nothing**_

_**That I can do**_

_**Baby, I stay in love with you**_

_**And I keep on telling myself**_

_**That you'll come back around**_

_**And I try to front like "Oh well"**_

_**We said let go**_

_**But I kept on hanging on**_

_**Inside I know it's over**_

_**You're really gone**_

_**It's killing me**_

_**'cause there ain't nothing**_

_**That I can do**_

_**Baby, I stay in love with you**_

_**And I keep on telling myself**_

_**That you'll come back around**_

_**And I try to front like "Oh well"**_

Quinn gets ready for the high note and hits it perfectly. She put all of her feeling into that one night; she grabbed her stomach and a single tear fell from her face.

_**I stay in love**_

_**Love**_

_**Oh, I stay in love.**_

The room was silent when Quinn finished and a slow clap soon filled the room after being in silence for what felt like forever. While everyone clapped she kept he eye contact with Puck and he looked back up with her. He soon stood up and went up to her.

"Can I talk to you alone" he whispered to her

"Yeah" she whispered back

They quickly left the room without saying another word. They walked outside and sat at a bench that was in front of the school. They sat in silence for while and then Puck spoke.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"I know" she said sniffing

"I do care about you, I just make really stupid decisions" said Puck

"We all do its apart of life" said Quinn playing with her hands to keep herself calm.

"Quinn, I wanna be with you. I wanna make this right; I wanna be there for you. I'm tired of always being a screw up. I feel like I screw up everything I touch and pisses me off" said Puck as he clenched his cheeks with anger.

"Puck, you're not a screw up…" said Quinn putting her hand on his shoulder.

"YES I AM. QUINN I GOT YOU PREGNANT. YOU'RE TOO GOOD FOR ME. YOU SHOULD BE WITH SOMEONE WAY BETTER. AND YET YOU TELL ME YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME… I DON'T GET THAT" yelled Puck

"Puck, love is not supposed to make sense. I wanna be with you more than anything. You are an amazing person you just don't know it. You're not a screw up! You're not a screw up, you hear me!" said Quinn in a firm voice

"I love you" said Puck

"I love you too" said Quinn placing a kiss on his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Please review! I hoped you liked it! Look up the song, it's a good one!**_

_**I stay in love- Mariah Carey**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	4. Remind Me

_**Another Quick One-shot! I HAVE to thank my best friend **__**FinchelQuick34 **__**for this one-shot because for the past like three months she has been trying to get me into country music and I'm not really into it. Don't get me wrong I know a few songs and some of the worlds but I don't love the genre as music as I love Pop and Hip-Hop. Anyway **__**FinchelQuick34 **__**is a big Country lover and she LOVES Carrie Underwood with as passion. A few days ago she told me to listen to **__**Remind Me by Carrie Underwood ft Brad Paisley**__**; I listened to it and I loved it! I thought it was a great duet and when I listened to it, it really made me think of Quick. So here I am writing a one-shot for it. This One-shot is decade to **__**FinchelQuick34**__**! The **__**biggest**__** Carrie Underwood and Quick Lover! I hope you like it girlie!**_

_**Xoxoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Quinn applied her finishing touches on her makeup; she was going out with the old gang again. It had been some years since she had seen them but they always talked through the phone. Quinn had just moved to New York and her apartment was a mess from the unpacking. Once she arrived Rachel decided it would be a good idea to celebrate Quinn's arrival, with her being the last of the glee club to move to New York. Tonight they were going to Bar/restaurant that Mercedes and Santana had found and it became there hangout. Once she finished her makeup and checked her outfit one last time she headed out the door to her car.

When she got into the car she typed in the address to the Bar that Santana had given her through text message. Once the GPS on her phone began to tell her were to go she buckled her seat belt, started the car, and began to drive. As she listened to the GPS that was telling her where to go and watching the rode her feeling began to sink in. She was about to see Puck for the first time in a couple of years. If she was honest with herself she had butterflies in her stomach. She was excited for nervous at the same time. Her and Puck had talk through email a couple of times during her freshman year of college but life got in the way and the email began to come less and less. As she got closer and closer to her destination the smile on her face began to get wider and wider. She couldn't but help think that made he had a girlfriend by now in the back in her head. Her head was telling her that she didn't care but her heart was say the complete opposite.

Quinn finally arrived to her destination and quickly found a parking spot. Once she did she checked her makeup and hair one last time and headed into the bar. When she was in the bar she looked around the bar looking for her friends. All of a sudden she heard a familiar voice call her name and when she turned her head it was her Asian friend; Tina. She smiled, waved and began to walk over to the booth they were at. Once she got to the booth she was greeted was tons of hello's and hugs.

"Quinn, you made it!" smiled Rachel

"I wouldn't miss it" she replied giving Rachel a hug

"How is everyone" Quinn asked as she moved on the rest of the gang to pass out hugs

"Good, we missed you were glad your finally here" replied Mercedes

"Yale was no joke but I don't my degree and I'm happy" smiled Quinn

Quinn finally got to her last hug and it was Puck. They looked at each other intensely with smiles on their face.

"What's up Puckermen?" asked Quinn with a grin as she went into his grasp

"Nothin much Lady Fabray, I missed you" he replied holding her tight and kissing the top of her head

Quinn smelled his shirt and he smelled of cologne and after shave. She closed her eyes as she took in the smell and tried her best to remember it.

"I missed you too" she said looking up at him slightly pulling away from the hug.

After giving Puck a hug she took a seat in the booth next Brittany. Quinn ordered beer and chicken pasta and began to catch up with the rest of the gang.

"So, what's new guys?" asked Quinn really wanting to know what everyone is up to now

"I take the bar in two weeks, some in a couple of weeks I will be a lawyer" announced Santana

"That's great Tana. Good Luck" smiled Quinn

"I signed a contract with DC Comic last week" said Sam with a small smile

"That's great, so you can start your comics?" asked Quinn

"Yupp" replied Sam taking a sip of his beer

"That's great can't wait to read them" smiled Quinn

"Me and Blaine have an audition for Wicked in a couple of days" smiled Rachel giving Blaine a excited look and Blaine sending her one right back.

"That's exciting! I will defiantly make it to the first show when you guys get your parts" smiled Quinn being confident that they would get there parts.

"Cedes, and I are working on our line as we speak, we should be down by the spring" smiled Kurt

"I better be able to use my good friend discount" joked Quinn taking a sip of her beer

Everyone laughed "Of course" smiled Mercedes

"Mike and I are working on getting our studio" said Brittany with her fingers crossed

"I know you guys will get it, no doubt about it" replied Quinn

"Thanks Quinn" smiled Mike

"I'm starting my Purse line next season and Artie helps out the Apple Company" smiled Sugar

"Congrats Sugar, and another reason for me to ditch my droid and get a Iphone" smiled Quinn

"And, Finn, Puck, and I work at a music school. Finn teaches the drum. Puck teaches the guitar, and I do vocal lessons" said Tina

"That's great guys" smiled Quinn "Really great" she added looking at Puck with a flirtatious smile.

Puck smiled back at her not taking his eyes off of her. The gang continued to talk until there food arrived. From watch Quinn could see everyone was coupled up. Tina and Mike were still together and so were Finn and Rachel. Brittany and Santana were snuggling with each other after dinner and Kurt and Blaine looked pretty tight. Sugar was sitting on Artie's lap and Sam had his arm around Mercedes. Everyone had someone except Puck. All throughout dinner Puck and Quinn continuously stole glances from each other until someone up front started speaking with a Mic.

"Welcome everyone tonight is open mic night. The stage is yours tonight your welcome to come up here and show us what you got" said the women.

"Quinn, there calling your name" smirked Santana

"What? No, no way. It's been years" said Quinn totally caught of gaud

"Oh come Quinn Please" pleaded Blaine

"Guys, it's been so long I think I forgot how sing" said Quinn

"Nonsense, you never forget. It's like riding a bike" said Kurt with disbelief

"I'll go with you" said Puck after silences had filled the group

Quinn looked at Puck and he had this smirk on her face tha always have her butterflies. She thought about it and made it wouldn't be so bad going up to sing. It's like riding a bike right? I can still ride a bike; so it shouldn't be too hard.

"Okay" said Quinn breaking the silences with a smile.

Puck then got out of his seat and went over to Quinn to help her out of the both. Once she was out of the booth they walked up to the front of a stage. As they walked up to the stage Quinn realized that she didn't know what she was singing.

"Puck, what are we singing?" asked Quinn with a nervous look

"Do you trust me?" asked Puck looking into her eyes

"Yea" replied Quinn in a whisper voice

"Good, just follow my lead" said Puck giving her a comforting smile

Puck and Quinn got on to the stage. The crowd clapped at seeing someone willing to do open mic night. Quinn looked at the crowd through the spot light while Puck went over to the band and told them the song that they were gonna sing. Once he finished he met Quinn at center stage and waited for the music to start. Puck began to sing the first verse and as he sung she immediately knew the song and was overjoyed he picked this song, it was one of her favorites.

_**[Puck]**__**  
We didn't care if people stared  
We'd make out in a crowd somewhere  
Somebody'd tell us to get a room  
It's hard to believe that was me and you  
Now we keep saying that we're OK  
But I don't want to settle for good not great  
I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again**_

_**[Puck]**__** Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck  
**__**[Quinn]**__** Remind me, remind me  
**__**[Puck]**__** So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough  
**__**[Quinn]**__**Remind me, remind me**_

_**[Quinn]**__**  
Remember the airport dropping me off  
We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop  
**__**[Puck]**__** I felt bad cause you missed your flight  
**__**[Puck and Quinn]**__** But that meant we had one more night**_

After singing that verse Quinn remembered the day she left for Yale; everyone was at the airport wishing her luck and good bye. Puck gave her a goodbye kiss but that once kiss turned into another and another and after a while Quinn missed her flight. But she was happy because she had one more night to cuddle with the love of her life._**[Quinn]**__**  
Do you remember how it used to be  
We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep  
**__**[Puck]**__** Remind me, baby, remind me  
**__**[Quinn]**__**  
Oh, so on fire so in love  
That look in your eyes that I miss so much  
**__**[Puck]**__**Remind me, baby, remind me**_

_**[Puck]**__** I wanna feel that way  
**__**[Quinn]**__** Yeah, I wanna hold you close  
**__**[Puck and Quinn]**__**  
Oh, if you still love me  
Don't just assume I know**_

_**[Quinn]**__**Baby, remind me, remind me**_

_**[Quinn]**__** Do you remember the way it felt?  
**__**[Puck]**__** You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves  
**__**[Quinn]**__** Remind me  
**__**[Puck]**__** Yeah, remind me  
**__**[Quinn]**__**  
All those things that you used to do  
That made me fall in love with you  
Remind me, oh, baby, remind me**_

_**[Puck]**__**  
Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
All those mornings I was late for work  
Remind me**_

_**[Puck and Quinn]**__**Oh, baby, remind me**_

_**[Quinn]**__** Oh, baby, remind me, baby, remind me  
**__**[Puck]**__** Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
**__**[Quinn]**__** Oh, yeah, remind me  
**__**[Puck]**__** Baby, remind me**_

Once the song finished they were looking into each other's eyes deeply and couldn't take their eyes off each other. It had been so long since Puck touched her the way he used too and she wanted him to remind her. It had been so long since Puck's lips was hers, she wanted so badly for him to remind her. All of a sudden Quinn seemed too had gained her hearing back and heard the crowd cheering and clapping for her and Puck. She looked away from Puck's eyes and looked at the crowd. She smiled and began to leave the stage. After leaving the stage she went back to the booth with the rest of the gang with Puck behind her. They sat, talked and drinked for a couple more hours and after a while they decided to head home. Everyone was leaving heading to their cars while Quinn was in front of the bar digging for her keys in her purse.

"Bye Quinn, call you tomorrow for lunch with the girls" announced Santana

"Okay" smiled Quinn as she stopped digging for her keys.

"You and Puck were great tonight" smiled Rachel

"Thanks, See you guys later" she said with a wave.

After saying goodbye Quinn went back to searching for her keys, she finally found them but after she did she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Puck.

"Hey" smiled Quinn

"Hey, you were great tonight" said Puck

"No, you were. Thank you for getting on stage with me" said Quinn with a small smile

"Anytime…Umm I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my place and hangout, catch up some more?" asked Puck

"I would love than" said Quinn biting her lip

"Great, my place is only a couple of blocks away, so we can walk if you're okay with that" replied Puck

"I'm more than okay with that" said Quinn flirtatiously

They walked to Puck's place with casual conversation and once they got there they grabbed a seat on Puck's couch.

"You have a great place" announced Quinn

"Thanks, you want something to drink? Beer, water, juice?" asked Puck

"Whatever your having" replied Quinn continuing to look around the room.

Puck got them some beers and headed back to the couch and sat close next to Quinn. He leaned back and gave Quinn her opened beer. She took it with a small smile and rested her elbow just above Puck's shoulder being close to his face.

"So, how was graduation?" asked Puck taking a sip of his beer

"It was great, I can finally start my book now" said Quinn thinking about her degree in writing.

"Sorry I wasn't there, I would have loved to be there" added Puck

"That's okay, but you do own me" said Quinn with a smirk

"Oh really, and what do I owe Lady Fabray" said Puck in a seductive whisper

Quinn leaned over and whispered into his ear "Remind me what it like to be with you".

Puck let out a breath and looked into Quinn's eyes, after looking into her eyes for a good minute he crashed her lips into hers.

The kiss got deeper and deeper as it continued. Within minutes without breaking the kiss they began to take off each others close and remind each other what it was like…again.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT! I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW! AND I WOULD REALLY LIKE IT IF YOU DID! DON'T BE AFRAID TO GIVE ME IDEAS! I LOVE THEM! THANKS FOR READING**_

_**Song: Remind Me- Carrie Underwood and Brad Paisley**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


End file.
